A crushing secret
by mystical102
Summary: Please if you have any ideas don't forget to post them to the reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's (POV): When will you tell him? Alli asked "I don't know." I replied. "you're going to tell him right?" "I don't know." "what do you mean you don't know you have to tell him." "Alli, you know how Eli is the second I tell him he'll go to Asher's office and he'll get himself hurt or worse." "But you can't keep it a secret I mean Clare he's going to find out sooner or later and keeping it a secret is going to ruin your relationship." "Ok I'll tell him." "Tell me what?" He say's as he raps his arms around me from behind me. "Oh Eli!" "Bye guys." Said Alli desperately trying to leave the conversation. "Ok so what do you need to tell me?" "Umm" I said and I broke into tears.

Eli sat me down. "Clare what's the matter." " I can't tell you." "Clare you can tell me anything you know that." He said as he gently rubbed my arm, " Asher umm" "Asher what?" "Asher kissed me and tried to rape me." Eli furiously leaped up and walked towards the gate. "Eli where are you going?" "To find Asher and kill him!" "Eli no that's the last thing I want you'll get yourself killed!, just please Eli lets just go to class we're late as it is. "Fine but I'm not going to just sit around acting like nothing happened I intend to do something about this. He can't get away with this." "No Eli leave it alone I'll think of something."

(The Bell Ring's) "Did you tell him."Alli said. "yes." " how did he take it?" "Not well, where is he anyways?" "I thought you knew."


	2. Chapter 2

Eli (POV): As I pull up I see Asher heading towards his car and I hop out of mine as fast as I could, furiously I headed towards him. "Asher!" I called. With a confused look he headed towards me. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Is that some sort of fucking joke who the hell do you think I am!" "Ohh that's right you're Eli that whore's boyfriend." As soon as he said that I could not control my anger any more the next thing I knew my hand was in a fist and it hit his face full force. I kept punching. (Clares car pulled up.) "Eli what are you doing?!" "I told you not to get into it because I knew this is exactly what you would do!" She said as tears fell upon her face. She came towards us "Eli he's not worth it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Besides there is an even worse punishment for scum like him." I kissed her and we started walking towards her car. We were almost to her car when asher came up behind us putting cloth covering our mouths. The next thing I new it was dark and I was in my car. Clares car was still there but Ashers was gone, and so were Clare and Asher.


	3. Chapter 3

Clares (POV): I woke up in a dark room I did not know where I was or how I got here but I knew that Asher had something to do with it I tried to move but I was chained up. "ELI!" I screamed. And I heard a door open and the lights came on and I saw Asher. "Good you're up."Asher said "Where's Eli?!" "Oh let's just say he can't be with us.""What did you do to him?!" "Nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you." As he said that he turned off the light and I could not see at all. All I knew was something bad was about to happen, something really bad. And I was right because the next thing I knew he was on top of me. And he wanted something, something that I was afraid he would do. He started trying to take my clothes off but I would not let him, and I started to scream, again he put another cloth to my face and when I awoke he was gone and my clothes were off and then I knew my worst nightmare had come true Asher had raped me.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's (POV): I started my car and drove to the police station. When I pulled up I got out of the car and ran inside. "Can I help you?" one officer said "Yes I would like to report a kidnapping." " What's the name?" "Clare Edwards!" "And do you know who took her?" "Yes Asher Shostak!" "Do you have any further information mabey on where he took her?" "NO! Just please hurry!" .Then he asked me for my name number and relation with Clare and then told me to go home. "No I need to find her I need to know that you are looking I need to be looking!" "Please try to come down I realize your angry but you need to try and come down, you just need to come down at home." .So I left the station and instead of going home I went searching for her and I intended to find her. I searched everywhere and I came to finding only one more place to look. School, So I pulled up and saw a car with it being so dark I was not able to identify if it was Asher's. I pulled up and entered the building. "Help!" heard it was Clare I knew it. I ran towards the scream's but until finally I came to the room in which I believed I heard the screams and I opened the door and turned on the light and saw Clare's beautiful face. And I went towards her. "Eli I thought… Asher told me you were dead!" "I didn't say he was dead yet we both looked over to see Asher with one of the schools bats. He came towards me and "WACK!"


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up it was dark and I heard crying I said "Clare?" faintly. "Eli!, your alive!, I thought that Asher killed you!" "yeah I'm alive but we need to find away to get out of here." "How? we are chained up and I don't know where we are." "We are at degrassi and i'll bet Asher was not smart enough to grab my phone I'll call for help. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, "911 whats your emergency?" "Yes hello, My name is Eli goldsworthy and me and my girlfriend Clare Edwards have been kidnapped by Asher Shostak! We are at degrassi high!" I said "Ok hold tight someone is on their way they will be there shortly."They replied "HURRY!" I replied. Five minutes later police showed up with search dogs we could hear the barking of the dogs and the stomps of the officers shoes running towards us but in a split second we heard them run right past us. "HEY WE"RE IN HERE! HELLO ANYONE! HELP!" Screamed Clare. Then we heard the door nob jiggle and the lights came on. But then we saw the horrible face of Asher. "NOT ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU! WHICH ONE OF YOU CALLED THE COPS?! WHO!, WAS IT YOU,YOU WHORE?" he screamed "She is not a whore and it was me leave her out of this!" I said "I'm afraid that's not possible my friend." Asher said "Face it Asher you'r going to jail for kidnap, rape and attempted murder you creep!" Clare said. "What he rapped you!" I screamed. "I'm Not going to jail!" as he said that he dumped a bottle of gasoline on the floor opened the door and right before he left he left he lit and dropped a match. As the flames burst up and spread i said "Clare I want you to know that I never stopped loving you when we broke up and I'll always love you know matter what happens!" "I love you to Eli I always have!" Then BAM! some one burst through the door "HELLO IS ANYONE IN HERE!" It was a firefighter "YEAH OVER HERE!" I said. A few minutes later we were in an ambulance the put gas masks over our faces and it got very dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Clares (POV):When I woke up I realized that I was in a hospital when I looked over I saw Eli he was staring at me when he noticed I was awake he smiled and said "morning sleeping beauty, how was your rest?" "It was better than dying." I replied. We spent a few more days talking in intensive care while a few more tests were run. Then we were allowed to go home. Eli drove me home. When we got inside I found a note saying to call when I got there and they would come home from work. So I called. After that we got outside my room and opened the door, Only to see Asher standing there waiting for us. "I thought I killed you but when I saw the news I thought to myself you can't start something without finishing, don't you think?" He then pulled out a gun. Eli ran and nocked the gun out of my his hands and slid it towards me. I picked it up and pointed it at Asher then in one move I pulled the trigger I shot him in the leg while he was down I called the police they showed up with an ambulance and took him to the hospital after that he would be going to jail. But the next day we got a call saying after his surgary a nurse went to check on him and he was gone.


End file.
